Noche de consuelo
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Una jovencita herida por su novio harta de la frialdad y la indiferencia. Un joven que sufre de un corazon roto ¿Podran consolarse entre ellos en una noche de lluvia? Pesimo sumary Parejas : SakuNaruSasu


Hola este es el primer fic que escribo y tambien el primer lemon. como se daran cuenta soy fanatica de Naruto y me encanta la pareja Saku/Naru.

Este fic se ve la turbulenta relacion de Sasuke y Sakura y como ella busca sentirse amada en los brasos de Naruto. Asi que este fic es un Saku/Naru/Sasu pero centrado en los primeros

Espero que lo disfruten y que me manden comentarios

**Sumary: **Una joven cansada de la frialdad y la inferencia de su novio, busca sentirse amada en los brasos de su rubio amigo en una noche de tormenta. Su amigo tambien sufre de amor ¿ Podran consolarse entre ellos?

**Noche de consuelo**

Sakura entro como un rayo y azotando la puerta, que casi se partió por la fuerza con la que lo hizo. Decir que estaba enojada era poco, sus ojos miraban alrededor buscando algo con que descargarse pero al no encontrarlo se sintió aun mas enojada y frustrada de lo que ya se sentía.

Decidió sentarse en el sofá para intentar calmarse. Al hacerlo, sintió que se estaba empezando a serenarse y un nuevo recorrido por la sala la hizo sentirse mejor.

Ahora estaba en su propio departamento, al que solo se había mudado hace casi tres meses ya. Y si bien no era la gran cosa, tenia una pequeña sala, una cocina bastante cómoda, su pieza y su baño y esto la hacia sentirse a gusto. Por fin tenía su propio lugar donde estar y su independencia le gustaba.

Algo que nunca admitiría era que siempre le había tenido envidia a Naruto por tener su propio departamento, un lugar donde estar sin responder a nadie. Ella sabia que el no tenia otra opción y que, seguramente al el le habría gustado vivir en una casa pero de todas formas el siempre presumía de su departamento y lo libre que lo hacia sentir, especialmente porque ahí podía comer todo el ramen que el quisiera.

En la cara de ella se dibujo una sonrisa cuando sus recuerdos volvieron al día que les mostró a sus amigos su nuevo departamento

**////Flash back/////**

Una mano temblorosa por la emoción abrió la puerta y tres figuras entraron. Eran tres jóvenes de unos diecisiete años, dos de ellos eran varones y la ultima una mujer. La jovencita era la que había abierto la puerta y era la más emocionada de los tres. Ella era alta y esbelta, su piel era pálida y tersa. Su cara estaba compuesta por unos ojos verdes muy brillantes, una boca pequeña pero con labios carnosos, y quizás el único defecto de todo su ser, una frente un poco mas grande de lo usual. En su boca se formaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus labios contenían un grito de emoción

-¿Qué piensan¿Les gusta? Yo me enamore de el tan pronto lo vi- dijo la jovencita entusiasmada

- Esta genial, Sakura. De veras- respondió uno de los jóvenes. Este era alto y con cabello rubio como el sol. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y en cara tenia tres bigotes como de gato dibujados en sus mejillas. Su sonrisa era también entusiasta como la de amiga y demostraba su emoción recorriendo el lugar, mientras daba pequeños saltos y toqueteaba algunas cosas.- Ahora me vas a poder cocinar ramen cuando venga a visitarte- lo dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande

- Hay Naruto sos un idiota pero esta ves te lo perdono- dijo Sakura al joven rubio. De dio la vuelta y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero rubor cuando miro al ultimo de sus amigos- Y a ti Sasuke ¿Que te parece?

- Esta bien-dijo el aludido. El era el único que no compartía la alegría del momento, su semblante parecía indiferente y hasta aburrido. El era más alto que Naruto con cabello y ojos igual de negros. Su piel era blanca como la de Sakura. Parecería que solo Naruto tenia la piel tostada- ¿Podemos terminar ya con esto? Que aburrido.- se quejo

Estas palabras lastimaron a Sakura porque ella esperaba que Sasuke le hiciera algún comentario lindo aunque sea por la decoración. El cambio de humor fue percibido por Naruto que salto rápidamente regañando a Sasuke por su comentario

- Sasuke ¿no podrías ser un poco más idiota¿No ves que Sakura-chan esta muy emocionada por su nueva casa? No le hagas caso Saku, ya veras que yo te vendré a visitarte todos los días y a comer ramen- dijo Naruto, con una gran sonrisa

Sakura, por su parte solo dio un gran suspiro y se resigno a la situación. Ya debía estar acostumbrada a la indiferencia de su amigo pero sin embargo, aun tenía la esperanza de que el joven Uchiha correspondiera a sus sentimientos algún día

Les continuo mostrando su departamento y les contó acerca de sus planes en lo que refería a decoración etc. Solo Naruto le prestaba atención o al menos eso parecía. Con el nunca se sabe.

Quizás fue por eso que cuando terminaron les invito a comer ramen lo que provoco que Naruto exclamara un grito y abrazara a Sakura con los ojos en forma de corazones

**//Fin del Flash back//////**

Sakura suspiro frustrada otra vez porque el recuerdo porque volvió a pensar en el motivo que le hacia estar tan enojada. Poco tiempo después de ese recuerdo había pasado algo extraordinario: ella y Sakuke habían empezado a salir

El le había dicho que cuando había renunciado a al grupo siete, ella era lo que mas había extrañado y ahí se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella. La pelirosada no cabía en si de felicidad.

Claro que en ese momento no pensó en todo lo que ser novia de Sakuke implicaba. No tener un novio cariñoso, quien no le decía que la amaba, solo unos cuantos besos y sobre todo un carácter frió e indiferente. Pero a ella no le importaba o al menos eso creía. Para ella era suficiente estar con la persona que amaba desde que era chica

Pero hoy su paciencia se había colmado. Hoy el frió carácter de Sakuke le irrito como nunca lo había hecho nadie, bueno tal vez Naruto. Hoy justamente hoy, su aniversario.

Era increíble que el no se haya acordado de que en esta fecha hace ya dos meses empezaron a salir. Hasta el baka de Naruto la había felicitado. Ese idiota se lo había dicho con una sonrisa de felicidad como lo tendría que haber hecho su novio. Hay veces que le gustaría que Sakuke fuera como Naruto, tan tierno y simple, tan risueño y gracioso, tan lindo y guapo

Ahí sus pensamientos se detuvieron. ¡¿Desde cuando ella pensaba que el baka de Naruto era lindo?! Debía admitirlo, era lindo a su manera pero a ella le gustaba Sakuke no? Cansada de estar sentada decidió dar un paseo para poder aclarar sus ideas. Tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse

**/////Mientras tanto//////**

Un rubio ya conocido se paseaba por la aldea perdido en sus pensamientos. El se estaba mojando a causa de la llovía que se había desatado pero eso era lo que menos le importaba

Su cara refleja tristeza porque hoy es el aniversario de que perdió a la persona que mas amaba Pero eso no importaba porque ella era feliz y para el era suficiente

Era verdad que su corazón se había roto el día que Sakura se lo contó pero no pudo dejar de apreciar la gran sonrisa que cubrió su rostro y se dio cuenta que era feliz

Si ella era feliz, el también lo estaba. Sakura era todo para el, su sol, luna, estrellas. Pero por mas que ahora ella estuviera con alguien mas, el nunca dejaría de amarla, el siempre la cuidaría y la protegería de todo mal. Siempre estaría ahí para ella. Ya que el estaba seguro que el la amaba a ella mas de lo que Sakuke lo hacia.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que estaba por chocar con cierta figura igual de mojada que el y sumida de igual forma en sus pensamientos

Ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde y solo pudieron sentir el golpe del choque y emitir al unísono un pequeño alarido

-Auch-dijeron al mismo tiempo y levantaron sus ojos para ver quien era la persona que los había golpeado. Al verse a los ojos, se reconocieron y una sonrisa se dibujo en los ojos de los dos aunque la de Sakura era algo forzada, lo que menos quería hacer era preocupar a su amigo

-Sakura ¿Qué haces afuera con este tiempo? Hay veces que no te entiendo de veras- dijo el rubio

-Aunque no lo creas salí a pasear y la lluvia me sorprendió y como mi departamento esta lejos de acá me dirigía a la casa de mis padres a secarme ahí – le mintió ella. La verdad siguió caminando bajo la lluvia para ocultar sus lágrimas

El le miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban rojos pero decidió que mejor era guarecerse primero de la lluvia para poder hablar mejor.

-Bueno, pero ¿Por qué no vamos para mi casa que queda mas cerca? Ahí nos podemos secar y si quieres te presto ropa hasta que pasa el temporal- dijo algo sonrojado

Ella pensó en esta sugerencia y creyó que seria lo mejor. No quería estar sola y Sasuke la había dicho que no le iría hasta mañana así que acepto gustosa la invitación

Naruto empezó a preocuparse por ella ya que pensó que este día lo pasaría con su novio así que se dijo que algo debía de haber pasado. Por eso le tomo la mano y la guió hacia su casa rápidamente Ella sorprendida solo se dejo guiar

Al llegar al lugar entraron de forma apresurada y Naruto corrió a buscar una toalla y ropa seca para ambos. Al estar de vuelta la vio sentada en el piso intentan alisarse su cabello. El no pudo evitar sonreír audio la vio en esta forma, parecía una niña aunque su cuerpo húmedo y las ropas que se pegan a este contradecía su opinión. Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante la visión que tenia y empezó a maldecir y a rezar mentalmente para poder controlarse y que su amiga no lo viera así

Ella se dio la vuelta al sentir que estaba de vuelta y por primera vez se permitió verlo con atención. Su remera negra pegada al cuerpo gracias a la lluvia de igual manera que su pantalón naranja. Su cara se sonroja por los pensamientos que cruzan su mente en ese momento.

-Toma- le dijo al tiempo que le alargo una toalla- También te traje un poco de ropa seca. Ya se que no es precisamente de mujer pero como sos tan poco femenina no pensé que te importaría- todo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Baka- le dijo pero sin ganas de pegarle como es usual. Ante esto Naruto se preocupo más. Dejo que la chica se cambiara y cuando volvió decidió preguntar por primera vez que es lo que le sucedía

-Bien ahora que ya estas mejor y mas seca, dime la verdad que fue lo que paso- dijo con un rostro serio y una mirada fija

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta. Permaneció en silencio pensando en la mejor forma de responderle. Hasta que opto evadir esa pregunta

-¿Por qué supones que paso algo? Todo esta bien ya te digo- le dijo evadiendo su mirada

-Hay Sakura- suspiro- hay veces que no te entiendo de veras. Se que paso algo porque hoy es tu aniversario con Sasuke y en vez de estar celebrando con el estas caminado por la lluvia con los ojos rojos. Seré tonto pero no tanto Sakura

Ahí si fue que se sorprendió en serio. Al escuchar que esas palabras sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas una vez mas recordando la conversación que fue la causa de su llanto

Naruto se dio cuenta de su llanto y corrió a abrazarla para poder consolarla. Ella se aferro a su pecho, siento como su cuerpo se tensaba ante el contacto. En su mente pasaban cada una de las hirientes palabras que su novio había pronunciado esta mañana.

Comenzó a relatar los hechos con la esperanza de que al hacerlo el dolor disminuiría. Además se sentía segura entre esos brazos que la sostenían con fuerza

-Todo es culpa de Sasuke. Estaba emocionada y quería hacerle una sorpresa especial. Así que fui al mercado para poder comprar comida y justo me lo encontré por ahí. Corrí a abrazarlo y darle los buenos días cuando me detuvo con ese gesto de indiferencia y me dijo que a el no le gustaba que hiciera esas cosas

Aunque algo decepcionada, le dije que si quería venir esta noche a casa para cenar. Y el dijo que no iba poder y dijo algo acerca de una misión. Yo le mire extrañada y le pregunte si sabia que día era hoy, rogando que me dijera que si. Ahí su rostro cambio a uno extrañado también y me dijo que no. Que según el este era un día normal. Entonces se acerco me dio un beso y se alejo sin decirme nada mas

Ya se que es algo bobo pero estoy cansada, Naruto, cansada de su indiferencia y su frialdad. Al principio creí que podía aguantarlo o hasta cambiarlo pero ya es demasiado. Necesito una palabra tierna y un abrazo de ves en cuando. Pero lo mas importante necesito sentirme amada – dijo esto llorando desconsoladamente y apretándose mas fuerte contra su amigo

El, mientras tanto, sentía su sangre arder con cada palabra y lagrima que Sakura derramaba. ¿Cómo alguien se le ocurriría hacerla sufrir de esta manera? No importaba si era su mejor amigo el causante, el pensaba hacerlo pagar, con dolor y sangre si era necesario.

Un nuevo sollozo de Sakura le hizo darse cuenta que ella era la que lo necesitaba en este momento, así que aparto sus pensamientos de su venganza y se concentro en consolarla

-No te preocupes. Siempre me tendrás a mí a tu lado para que no te sientas sola. Sabes bien que te protegeré de cualquiera, no importa si es Sasuke o quien sea yo siempre te cuidare- le dijo con una gran sonrisa y secándole las lagrimas con sus dedos

Ella le miro y por primera ve en todo el día sonrió con alegría. Sus ojos se quedaron conectados entre si como si no pudieran o no quisieran separarse. La distancia se fue acortando, mientras sus mentes intentaban inútilmente detenerlos

-No puedo besarla-pensaba el- Yo la amo pero ella no a mi. Además no puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo. –Pero de todas formas se acercaba

-No puedo hacerle esto a Sakuke. El es mi novio a pesar de todo y a mi no me gusta Naruto no quiero que se ilusione

Pero cada vos de sus mentes se apagaron cuando sus labios hicieron contacto entre ellos. El beso empezó siendo tierno e inocente. Pero poco a poco la pasión comenzó apoderarse de ellos y sus bocas se abrieron al mismo tiempo para que las lenguas entrasen y cada uno conociera el saber del otro

El abraso comenzó a estrecharse cada ves mas. El la recostó suavemente en el suelo y la siguió besando cada ves mas apasionadamente y de una forma hambrienta. Ella que solo conocía los besos fríos con su novio, esta nueva forma de besar la dejo curiosa y deseo explorar mas estas nuevas sensaciones

De pronto a los dos les falto el aire y tuvieron que detenerse y el solo se alejo lo indispensable para poder hablarle

-Besas bien- le dijo con la vos ronca por la pasión y sus ojos azules brillando mas apasionados que nuca

-Tu también- le respondió sonrojada. Era el primer cumplido que escuchaba- Sabes bien que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto

Para su sorpresa el sonrió- Ya lo se pero creo que no me importa. De veras- le dijo al tiempo que volvía a besarla

El beso volvió a hacer tan apasionado como antes pero esta ves ya no solo eran sus bocas eran las manos que también buscaban hacerse paso entre las ropas. Cuando una de las manos de el rozo su pecho ella se detuvo asustada

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes bien que tengo novio-le respondió

-Porque te amo. De veras- le dijo-Y porque esta noche quiero que te sientas amada. Pero si no quieres me detengo- eso sonó a suplica

Ella le miro a los ojos y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. El problema era que ella no estaba segura. Ella quería a ese rubio baka pero no estaba seguro si lo amaba.

Al ver una ves mas los ojos azules del chico, todas sus dudas desaparecieron y subvente asintió y le dijo que quería continuar

Pero para su sorpresa el joven se levanto y la tomo de la mano. Ella se sorprendió y le cuestiono con la mirada

-No quiero que nuestra primera ves sea en el piso tu si?- le dijo con una sonrisa

Ella también se rió y se levanto y lo siguió hasta su habitación

Ahí entraron y por leve instante se quedaron callados solo mirándose por unos momentos y luego el se fue acercando lentamente y la empezó a besar de una forma tierna y delicada, los labios calidos y dulces de el rozaban los de ellas y la hacían estremecer.

Luego sin previo aviso, la lengua de el volvió a penetrar su cavidad bocal, pero no era agresivo o brusco. Las manos de el la empezaron a acariciar otra vez pero esta vez ella ya no se detuvo cuando sintió que los dedos de el volvían a rozarla bajo su camisa.

Entonces, hizo que ella colocara una de sus esbeltas piernas sobre su cintura para que pudiese sentir mas progfundamente lo que ella provocaba en el, luego la levanto completamente y la condujo a la cama y la dejo en el centro de su cama, mientras el se deslizaba sobre ella, se apoyo en sus codos para evitar caer sobre ella.

-Ahora si te vas a sentir amada, Sakura-chan- su vos sonó como a una promesa que el ansiaba y pretendía cumplir

Sin mediar mas, su boca reclamo la otra, devorándola, fundiéndola con la suya . Allí en medio de aquella penumbra, todo aquello sucedía y ella se sentía como en un condenado sueño. El empezó a desprenderle uno a uno los botones de su camisa y entonces fue sintió que una mano ardiente y suave se cerró suavemente sobre uno de sus senos, haciendo que se arqueara un poco y que empezara a gemir . Primero lo hacía con suavidad, masajeándolo suavemente con sus dedos. Sakura suspiró demostrándole que lo mucho que le gustaba lo que hacía.

Al momento, se sintió desfallecer al sentir la boca calida y ardiente de Naruto cerrarse sobre su pezón, lamerlo, succionarlo, morderlo, con su otra mano el termino de desabotonar los botones de la camisa que faltaban y no tardo en darle el mismo tratamiento al otro seno

Sakura se movía y se removía a causa del placer que sentia , estaba segura que en cualquier momento explotaría, el subió por su pecho dejando un rastro de besos hasta volverse a encontrar con sus labios, sin previo aviso el introdujo un dedo en su clítoris, cortándole la respiración, el le besaba al compás de sus dedos, lento, rápido, otra vez lento y mas rápido, sus labios jugaban con los suyos mientras sentía los gemidos agolparse en su boca.

Con su mano libre el le aparto el rostro de su pecho para besarla fieramente mientras aceleraba la salida y entrada de sus dedos, ella le mordió el labio inferior, mientras clavaba sus dedos en la espalda de el, la sintió llegar al orgasmo, sintió el temblor de su cuerpo y sintió la respiración agitada de ella.

Al sentirla llegar, término de sacarla la ropa que el mismo le había prestado. Nunca vio a nadie estar tan sexy con ropa que le quedaba grande, pensaba el. Acto seguido se saco su remera negra dejando su bien formado pecho al descubierto. Sakura se maravilló por el perfecto torso, no era musculoso al exceso pero lo imprescindible para unas ligeras formas completamente duras, definitivamente perfecto. Antes de que Naruto pudiera seguir desvistiéndose, ella fue la que se apoderó del pantalón.

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta que el continuaba con la misma ropa mojada y se pregunto porque no se cambio si podía enfermarse si la seguía usando.

-¿Porque no te cambiaste tu ropa mojada? Te vas a enfermar si se te enfría el cuerpo – le dijo bastante preocupada

- Veo que tu instinto de doctora te siegue a todos lados-le replico- Pero no te preocupes por si me enfrió. Si estoy contigo eso nunca pasara, de veras

Ella se rió por el comentario y se sonrojo por el comentario lo que considero que era algo estupido hacerlo cuando ella desnuda ante el. Naruto solo se rió por lo bajo cuando noto el sonrojo y pensó que la amaba mas con su aura de inocencia que ella tenia

-Ah… Naruto… Naruto… Ah… ah…mmm… mmm…-.

El pensó que nuca había oído algo tan hermoso como la vos de Sakura gimiendo su nombre, sabiendo que era el y no

Volviendo a lo que les concernía Naruto siguió con su trabajo para poder cumplir su promesa. Así que el bajó besando todo el precioso cuerpo, le abrió un poco más las piernas . La pelirosa gruñó un poco , y cuando sintió la cálida lengua de su amado Naruto lamiendo sus labis internos e invadiéndole con mayor placer aquel lugar prohibido gritó, gritó fuerte y claramente. Cerró bruscamente los ojos y se aferró desperada a las sábanas, aquello era elparaiso

El sonrio al ver que era y no otro el que la ponía en tal estado

-¿Te gusta?-, preguntó el rubio

**-**Por Dios, Naruto, no puedo más… por favor… hazlo…-.

El decidió que ya hora y que estaba lo suficiente preparada para recibirle adentro. Y aunque el sabia que ya alguien había probado el terreno antes que el, estaba feliz porque sabia que nadie le había hecho el amor de esa forma, apasionada pero delicada y tierna a la ves como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

-Sakura- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Se que no soy el primero con que tenes sexo, pero quiero que sepas que soy el primero con el que haces el amor. Y se eso porque te conozco a ti y a Sasuke y se que el no es capaz de hacerte el amor de esta manera

Ella le miro sorprendida porque una vez más estaba en lo cierto. Ella ya se había acostado con Sasuke pero el nunca la hizo sentir amada. Deseada si pero amada nunca

Sonrió al pensar en lo bien que Naruto conocía a sus amigos

Se miraron a los ojos una ultima ves para comprobar si ambas estaban dispuestos a continuar con esto y al ver la seguridad en los ojos del otro. Naturo se preparo para hacerla suya de una forma que ni Sasuke lo haría jamás

El rubio se introdujo despacio, sin perder detalle de las expresiones de Sakua . Sabia que ella no era virgen así que se sorprendió cuando sintió la estreches de su cavidad, lo que significaba que Uchina solo había entrado una vez. Eso lo puso aun mas feliz y exitado

-Bueno peor para el y mejor para mi, pensaba Naruto

Naruto sonrió complacido cuando el lindo cuerpo bajo él se convulsionaba de placer, sentía sus dedos tiesos tirar desesperados de sus cabellos, como gemía agudamente en su oído. Y ya no hablemos de su interior, aquella humedad lo envolvía, la estrachez que sentia lo exitaba cada vez mas, con cada gemido nuevo que largaba se liberada . Volvió a besarla dulcemente, mientras acariciaba con sus labios su cuello, sus pechos, su barbilla, lamía sus mejillas,Dios se moría por seguir escuchando esos sensuales sonidos.Queria seguir escuchandolos por siempre

De repente la chica tembló, aferrando sus piernas en las caderas , apretándolas tan fuerte como los cabellos dorados, estaba tensa y suspiraba con agitacion con cada embestida que sentia . Solo podía escuchar su nombre, sensualmente dictado sílaba a sílaba en su oído. Por nada del mundo queria parar de escuchar su nombre de esa forma

Cuando ambos sintieron nacer aquel ardor desaforado en sus vientres, ambos cuerpos se tensaron, como si fuesen uno solo, mas luego, sus cuerpos temblaron al sentirse satisfechos… Al sentirse en brazos del uno con el otro. Naruto lentamente salio del cuerpo de Sakura, algo que de verdad no queria hacer , ambos se dejaron caer en la enorme cama, mientras Naruto buscaba los y tomaba las sabanas que habían caído al suelo y los tapo a ambos, mientras abrazaba cuerpo femenino y la apretaba mas hacia si.

Por un rato largo, los se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que acaban de hacer. Sakura se preguntaba que pasaría después de esto. ¿Naruto le pediría que quede con el para siempre¿Qué pasaría con Sasuke? Millones de dudas empezaron a surgir en u cabeza pero no quería decirlas por temor a arruinar el momento

Naruto también pensaba en lo ocurrido pero a diferencia de ella no pensaba que ocurriría después. El sabia que Sakura lo amaba, porque sino no se hubiera entregado a el de esa forma. Solo bastaba a que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Había decidido darle tiempo y esperarla todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que ella estuviera junto a el

-Sakura- dijo por fin el, rompiendo el silencio que empezaba a ser incomodo- No te mortifiques por le futuro. Yo que se que tu no me amas y que no vas a dejar a Sasuke por mi (por lo menos por ahora, eran sus pensamientos interiores)

- Entonces ¿Por qué hiciste esto¿Por qué estuviste conmigo si sabias bien que no amaba? (o al menos eso creo)

-Porque yo siempre te protegeré y te cuidare de todo, no me importa si hasta debo hacerlo de Sasuke. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Por eso, si alguna ves te pasa algo o te sientes mal, yo estaré ahí. Siempre y solo para ti

-Me alegra saber eso. Nunca valore tanto tu amistad. Te prometo que ahora cuando me vayas visitar te haré un rico ramen- le dijo medio en broma medio verdad

Ante este comentario los dos se rieron y se quedaron dormidos. Abrazados y juntos. Como tenían que haber estado desde un principio.

Mientras sus mentes alcanzaban el mundo de los sueños, la mente de cierto rubio reflexionaba divertido

-"Por ahora me conformare con ser solo tu amante. Pero ya veras, eso cambiara pronto. De veras"

Y sin ningún pensamiento más los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Sin importarles, aunque sea por esa noche, el resto del mundo. Juntos en la cama acompañados por el calor del otro. Ya al amanecer tendrían que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero no estaban preocupados porque sabrían que lo harían juntos

**Fin**

Notas del autor :Hola de nuevo espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Pobrecito Sasu pero el tambien deberia ser mas considerado con su novia. Y Naruto siempre tan confiado y orgulloso. Sakura siempre confundida entre sus dos amores.¿Seguira con Sasuke o Naruto la conseguira para el¿Sasuke se enterara que fue engañado? Si quieren saber la respuesta manden sus comentarios (acepto criticas pero sean compasivos) y lo sabra

Gracias no veremos en mi proximo fic


End file.
